


Will It Break Us?

by Nerrad



Series: Love Always Wins [2]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerrad/pseuds/Nerrad





	1. Happy Birthday My Precious Robin

DAMIAN'S POV

Jon had been apart of my team for a couple of months now and today is my birthday. I hope no one knows who am I kidding of course Jon knows. It is 9:00 pm I entered the tower and the lights were off. They should be here they called the meeting after all. As I sat down on the couch the lights turned on and the team shouted surprise. "Thanks guys." I said

"Happy birthday my precious Robin." Jon said and started kissing me. Sometimes I can't believe that I was lucky enough to end up with him.

"I love you Jon" I said

"I love you too Dami." He said

"Get a room." Beastboy said

"Shut up." I said

"I believe it is time for you to open the presents." Starfire said

"You guys are aware I am not a little kid right?" I asked

"Just open them please Dami."

"How can I say no to you." I said and kissed him. The gifts I received are a superboy hoodie I am definitely wearing, a real human skull from Raven now that's a gift, starfire modified my gloves by put green circle gems on them, Aqualad gave me a Robin surfboard, and Kid Flash gave me a motorcycle. "Do try to keep up" Kid flash said

"Too easy" I shot back.

JON'S POV

2 hours later

I noticed Damian sneak up to the roof and I followed. It was a cool night he sat down at the edge and I did the same.

"Hey Dami what are you doing up here." I said

"Can I tell you something?" He asked

"Anything" I said

"I'm a virgin" he said pinned me down and started kissing me. After a little while he grabbed my crotch through my jeans. I quickly got out from under him. "Dami what the hell?!" I yelled

"I thought you wanted to have sex with me" he said

"I do but not when you're this drunk." I replied. I should probably yell at Beastboy for having beer at this party he is 18 not 21.

"Why not" he asked

"Because I want you to remember it." I said.


	2. Crossing A Line

JON’S POV

I was flying home when I saw someone being beaten. I flew down to the ground and the person had a knife and stabbed the guy right in front of me. Wait is that who I think that is no it can't be! “Why'd you do that?” I asked

“I am not who you guys think I am.” He said

“I never trusted you but, Damian did so I gave you a chance.” I said

“Well it's for him I am doing this.” He said

“How is this for him?” I asked

“You have to go so I can be with him.” He said

“You have crossed a line!” I yelled 

“It's for love I thought you'd understand.” He said and transformed. He used the strength he got from transforming to punch me. I crashed against the wall and it broke. “He trusted you.” I said before he stabbed me with a kryptonite dagger the same one Talia had. How did he get it? 

DAMIAN’S POV 

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Beastboy so we could start the meeting. The doors opened and Beastboy yelled “Damian I tried to save him but I couldn't I am sorry Jon's dead!” He said and I rushed over to him. I saw Jon in his arms with a kryptonite knife in his heart.

“Your a liar he going to live he must!” I cried and suddenly a hand was on my shoulder.

“I am sorry but he's dead Damian.” Starfire said.

“Who did this? Who took him away from me?” I asked

“The attacker was gone before I could see them.” He replied 

“I will avenge him if it's the last thing I do” I promised and ran out. It was pretty cool outside and the sun was going down when suddenly someone sat down next to me.

“I heard what happened and I'm sorry” Dick said

“What are you doing here?” I asked

“I came here to check up on you. Does Clark now?” He asked

“Could you tell him for me?” I asked

“Sure” he said and took out his phone. There was a lot of yelling between Dick and Clark mostly about me.

JON’S POV 

I woke up in a warehouse it was very cold. I heard a voice say “Finally you woke up.”

“This will never work.” I said

“And why is that?” He asked

“Because he figure it out and then he will rescue you.” I said

“No it will work and then I will be with him.” He said

“Even if your plan works Colin you’ll live knowing I was always his first choice.” I said and he punched me.

DAMIAN’S POV

I got out my phone to message Colin because right now I need a friend 

Colin can you come to the tower?

Why?

Jon's dead.

Are you ok?

Yeah just please come.

On my way.

It was a good thirty minutes before he arrived. “I am so sorry for your loss Damian.” He said

“Please don't apologize I need a friend not someone to pity me” I said

“Ok I can listen.” He said

“I loved Jon so much I just can't believe he's gone. It's so unfair he just became a teen titans and now he's dead. He was only fifteen who the hell would do this?” I asked

“Sometimes the life’s unfair but. This seems like something your mom would.”

“Why do you think that.”

“The kryptonite knife in his heart Talia has used a kryptonite blade on him before.”

“That was before you came back and I never told you.” I said

“Shit” was all he said

“you who killed Jon didn't you!” I yelled 

“Fine you caught me but he is alive.” He replied 

“Why?” I asked

“For you” he said

“How the hell was this for me!?!”

“With him gone I knew I could have you.”

“Well you ruined that. Now tell me where he is!” I ordered and he did. After that he jumped off the building and landed in some flying vehicle.

JON’S POV 

I was struggling to get out of the kryptonite cuffs when the door opened. “Beloved are you in here” Damian asked

“Damian is that really you?” I asked

“Yes and I’m here to take you home” he said and picked the cuffs lock then kissed me.

“I knew you would come” I said and hugged him. The ride back to the tower was slow and when we finally arrived I was welcomed by the titans. Beastboy ran up and hugged me 

“I found the fake you in the ally and I started crying.” Beastboy said

“I am so happy to see you guys again” I said and blacked out.


	3. The League Strikes Again

DAMIAN'S POV

My mother's back and she trapped me and Jon when will she give up? "Let's just skip the whole return part and just get to the fight." I said

"Patience my dear. This time is different if you even move we kill your boyfriend with kryptonite bullets. So are you coming with me or will I kill him."

"When will you learn" I said and I was reaching for my belt when someone came up behind me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was in a dark room with a tv screen. On the tv appeared footage of Jon with a bunch of guns to his head. "Mother!" I yelled

"The tables have turned now. If you escape you have thirty seconds to get to Jon which is all the way in bludhaven not even you can get there in time. So are you willing to let him die or will you return with me?" She asked.

"Fine I'll go" I said

"That's a good boy" She replied. A few minutes later she came into the room with a syringe and injected me with something. I woke up and I was in my old room when I was an assassin.

JON'S POV

I was locked in a room with armed men when suddenly the speaker came on. "Fine I'll go." Said Damian

"You liar he would never go with you!" I yelled

"But he did" Said Talia

"No he would rather die than go back there." I said

" He did it for love." She said

"It's all my fault!" I said

"Return him to his house" she said and one of them pulled out a shard of kryptonite and yelled it to me for five minutes after that they knocked me out. I woke up on my bed it was morning time and my mom yelled "Time it go to school." I ran down the stairs and told her what happened.

"You need to call Bruce." She said and I ran to the phone and called Bruce.

"Hey Mr Wayne, Damian has rejoined the league." I told him

"Why?" He asked

"He did it to save me" I said

"Don't worry Jon we will get him back." He said

"How can I help?" I asked

"Stay put" He said

"Are kidding me right now there is no way I am staying put." I said and hung up.

"Mom I am heading to the tower." I said

"Ok." She said and The moment I got outside I started flying. I opened the door to the tower and all the titans were sitting on the couch talking. "Guys something has happened." I said

" Jon what happened?" Starfire asked.

"Damian rejoined the league and it's all my fault." I said

"Tell us exactly what happened." Raven said.

"We were doing a mission when they ambushed us. Talia's soldiers had kryptonite bullets and they threatened to kill me if he didn't return." I said

"We will get him back don't worry." Raven said.

DAMIAN'S POV

There was a knock on my door I told them to come in. "Damian we need you to prove yourself." Mother said

"How?" I asked

"killing Catwoman" she said

"I never thought you were the type to be jealous." I said

" Shut up before I hire someone to kill Jon." She said

"When do we depart?" I asked

"Right now." She said. If you ask me it seemed dumb going back the place we just left. It was a long flight and the engine was way to loud. When we got off the plane it was nighttime.

"I have to go to the manor" I said

"Why?" She asked

"Because that's where Selina is." I said. I walked all the way to Wayne manor and snuck in through the window. I managed to take my titans communicator and I told them to come to the manor.

JON'S POV

"We need to hurry Raven open up a portal." I said and she did. We went through the portal and ended up in Damian's room. "Damian you in here?" I asked

"Right behind you beloved." He said and I turned around and kissed him.

"I am so happy to see you Dami." I said

"I know but right now I need a favor." He said

"Anything" I said

"I am going to bring Catwoman to my mother and your going to follow. When we get there I am going to need your help." He said

"Done" I said and hugged him. Then we left it took ten before we arrived.

DAMIAN'S POV

I walked into my mother's base and I had Catwoman with me. "Good job Damian now kill the bitch." She said

"You ready Catwoman?" I whispered in her ear and she nodded. I cut her free and gave her the whip. "Titans now!" I yelled and they started beating her henchmen while I dealt with my mother. " You ready to go down mother" I said

"You can't beat me child." She said

"Really cause It seems I beat you last time." I said

"It seems I should have killed you along time ago" She said and knocked the sword out of my hand luckily I still had my tool belt. I threw a birdarang and she caught it so I threw a smoke pellet.

JON'S POV

Damian threw a smoke pellet and I used my super vision to see through the smoke and then I blasted her with my laser eyes. Then Damian snook up on here and knocked her out. "Good job guys." I said

"Hey beloved I am so sorry I made you guys think I was bad." He said

"You don't have to apologize to me but, I can't say the same for your father." He laughed and I kissed him.


	4. Breaking Up?

JON'S POV

It had been a few days since Talia attacked. Damian has been pushing me away ever since I am really worried so I went to talk to Dick. "You and Damian are super close right?" I asked

"Yeah why?" He asked

" I need advice." I said

"What happened?" He asked

"Damian has been very distant lately and I'm worried." I said

"I wouldn't be he gets like that sometimes" He said

"Thanks I think I should talk to him." I said

"Okay bye." He said

"Bye" I said.

DAMIAN'S POV

I have to stay away from Jon every time I am near him he gets hurt. I love and that's why I have to keep him away from me. He may hate me for ignoring him but it's better than him being dead. Someone knocked on the door "Who's there?" I asked

"It's Jon." He said

"Go away." I said

"I am not letting you shut me out." He said

"I am sorry Jon I have break up with you." I said

"Being attacked is just a part of being a hero. I know that as long as I am with you I will be hurt but I don't care because I love you." I said

"Do you really mean that?" I asked.

"Of course I do Dami." He said

"But if you get hurt I could never forgive myself." I said

"I know that no matter who attacks me as long you're by my side I will always win. I feel safe with you Damian please stay with me." He begged

"I really want to but I can't you will get hurt." I said

"Have you not been paying attention I don't care if I get hurt." He said

"I have heard every single word you said. I love you too much to stay with you." I said

"Please stay with me I can't live without you." He said

"Yes you can" I said

"Do you remember when my father wrote that note and kidnapped you?" He asked

"Yeah" I said

"If you got there a minute later I would be dead because my life is meaningless without you." He said

"Fine I'll stay with you just be careful around me." I said

"I don't have to because no matter what has happened you always save me." He said then walked over and kissed me.


	5. Slade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly based off the movies

DAMIAN'S POV

I woke up because I heard a noise I kept my eyes closed and pretended to sleep. Then I heard a laugh how the hell did he get back here I thought he was dead. He stood over me with a sword I moved just in time. "Slade I thought you were dead." I said.

"No one stays dead forever" he said and tried to cut me but I dodged. I quickly grabbed the sword off my wall and started fighting I disarmed him and put my sword to his neck. "Go ahead you know I will always come back." He said

"I don't kill any more." I said

"Wow Batman really has made you soft." He said and tripped me. He took my blade and pinned me down with my own blade at my throat. "Don't worry I won't kill you just yet." He said and bashed his head really hard against mine. When I woke up I was in what appeared to be an old league of assassins hideout.

"They will find me and we will beat you." Just shut up for once he said and punched me. I then started to break out of the rope this was to easy.

"I wouldn't do that" He said

"Why not?" I asked

"Once you move out of that spot my lasers will fry you." He said

"I'll dodge them I always do." I said

"Not these ones you ignorant asshole." He said.

"What's your plant this time?" I asked

"Do you really think I am stupid enough to tell you?" He asked

"Well you were stupid enough to come after me again so it was worth a shot." I said

"I am not being stupid." He said

"Yes you are I have the Teen Titans and the Batfamily. When they team up there is no way you could beat them." I said

"I already have that covered." He said

"How?" I asked

"I am not telling you." He said

JON'S POV

I knocked on the manor doors and Alfred opened the door. "Hello can I talk to Damian?" I asked

"Damian's not up yet." He said

"That's weird perhaps we should check up on him." I said

"You are right he's usually up by now but,be warned when he first wakes up he's usually not in a good mood." He said

"Trust me I know" I said and started walking up the stairs. When I reached Damian's room I knocked and he didn't respond. I opened the door and said "Good morning sleeping beauty." But no one was there only a note not again the note said

Dear Batfamily,

As of 12:00 am you have 48 hours to find Damian or he dies. Batman you probably should bring some back up. I won't be easy to find so I will give you a clue find me near where she died.

Signed,

Slade

"Help!" I yelled and suddenly Bruce was behind me.

"What's wrong." He asked

"Slade took Damian and left this note." I said

"I will call the rest of the Batfamily and we will find him trust me." He said

"I have to go" I said and took the note. I started flying over to the teen titans perhaps they know something.

"Guys I need help!" I yelled as soon as I entered. I waited for them all to com and then told them what happened and read the note to them.

"Guys are you thinking what I am" Beastboy asked

"He is talking about Tara." Raven said

"Who was Tara?" I asked

"She was a Teen Titan who lost her way but, In the end she helped us defeat slade." Beastboy said

"Shouldn't we tell Batman we know where Damian is?" I asked

"No this is our fight" He said.

"Where exactly are we going? I asked

"Right here." Raven said and pulled up a map on the towers computer. Raven opened a portal. There was an old building a little ways up the road. When we reached the building I punched the wall and it broke. I saw Damian in a chair and Slade behind him holding a sword. "Well Beastboy it's been a while" slade said

"Go to hell!" Beastboy yelled

"Been there it's quite beautiful." He said

"Because of you Tara is dead." Beastboy said

"No it's your fault for not stopping her from staying." He said

"Fuck you!" Beastboy yelled and turned into a tiger he ran up to slade knocking him back and started scratching him. I ran and freed Damian and as soon as I did lasers started shooting I flew him out of danger and destroyed the things shooting lasers.

I turned around to help Beastboy when a sword went right through his stomach.

"Raven I will hold off slade while you heal Beastboy." I said and she nodded. I used my laser eyes to blast slade and then picked him up and threw him up against the wall and started punching him. "No one attacks my teammates." I said

"I thought you loved Robin not Beastboy" He said and I punched him in the face I wanted to kill this bastard.

"will you please shut the fuck up!" I said

"I am going to kill you" He said and stabbed me with a shard kryptonite.

"Jon I am coming!" Raven yelled and slade started to attack her. She fought back by using her powers to repeatedly bash his head with a rock until he was knocked out.

She ran to me and healed me.

"Beloved are you okay?" Damian asked

"I am now." I said

"You are so cute." He said and kissed me.


	6. Another Tragedy

CLARK’S POV

Because I am superman they never arrested me for kidnapping Damian. Bruce and I are back to being enemies and I was kicked out of the justice league so now I am a solo hero. I have another plan to destroy Damian and this time I won't fail. I waited till Bruce and Damian went on patrol. 

Damian split off from Bruce now was my chance. I followed for a few seconds and then punched from behind but he dodged. “You should've stayed away.” He said and then I punched him and this time I didn't miss. 

He was sent flying and he fell of the building. I couldn't hear his heartbeat with my super hearing so I decided to go over and move the body so no one would find him. When I reached him he stabbed with a shard of kryptonite and then tripped me. He started punching me and then took the kryptonite out of my leg and knocked me out by hitting me over the head with a pipe.

DAMIAN’S POV 

I was waiting for Jon on the roof when someone tried to punch me. I turned around and saw Superman I said “You should've stayed away.” He actually hit me this time sending me off the roof I think I broke my arm. 

I slowed my heart beat to fool him. When he reached my I took out the kryptonite from my belt and stabbed him and then I tripped him. I climbed on top of him and started to punching him it hurt me but I kept doing. Then I took out the kryptonite and notice there was a pipe and I grabbed it then knocked him out with it.

“Damian is he dead?” I turned around and saw Jon 

“No he’s only knocked out.” I said and then told my father what happened through the comms. “My father will be here soon.” I said

“Ok” he replied. It took my father about five minutes to get here.

“I am going to put him in a red sun cage I made after he attacked you the first time.” Father said

“I can't believe he attacked you again.” Jon said

CLARK’S POV 

I awoke in a glass cell and Jon was in front of my cell

“I can't believe you did that to Damian.” He said

“I did that to protect you.” I said

“How is trying to kill my boyfriend protecting me?” He asked

“He always treated you like trash.” I said.

“I love him and I hate you goodbye Clark.” Jon said and I started crying how could he hate me when I was protecting him. I then went to the bed and laid down. I stayed in the bed for a good half an hour and then someone entered my cell.

“No one hurt Damian and gets away with it.” She said

“Who are you?” I asked

“I am Nobody.” She said

“Seriously who are you?” I asked

“I am not kidding my name is Nobody and I am going to make you pay.” She said

“Do your worst.” I said and she took out a sword. I punched her and it did nothing. She stabbed me in the gut and said “Your life is over.” 

JON’S POV 

After I visited my father I went to the manor to talk to Damian.

“I visited my father.” I said

“How did that go?” He asked

“I told him that I hate him.” I said

“But you don't do you?” He asked

“No I don't.” I said

“You should go talk to him.” He said 

“But what if he doesn't want to talk?” I asked

“If it helps I could go with you.” He said

“Do you really mean that?” I asked

“Of course I would do anything for you beloved.” He said and we went to visit my father. When we got to his cell he was lying in a pool of his own blood. I Called for the guards and started crying Damian hugged me and said “I am so sorry.” 

“He was fine when I left. He died thinking I hated him.” I said 

“He knew you loved him.” Damian said and kissed my forehead.


	7. Framed

DAMIAN'S POV

After we found Clark dead I went back to the batcave and Jon went to his house. I opened up the computer and looked through the footage it took me awhile to find when Clark died.

After Jon left he stayed on the bed for a half an hour and then he started talking the camera showed there was no one around. I kept watching until the person stabbed Clark at that moment their tech failed them and let me see them. I know who that was but why would she kill Clark? She doesn't kill anymore or at least that's what I thought

I took out my phone and texted Jon

Jon get to the manor.

Why?

I have a lead.

Be there soon.

When Jon arrived I opened the door. "Who did it?" Jon asked

"Maya." I said

"She wouldn't do this." He said

"That's what I thought but the surveillance footage says otherwise." I said

"Well then I need to talk to her." Jon said and stormed out I must stop him before he does something he can't take back.

JON'S POV

I found my dad's killer and now I will kill her. I know exactly where Maya is. When I found her she was dressed as Nobody. "Maya why did you kill him?" I asked

"Who?" She asked

"Don't play dumb with me." I said

"I haven't killed in years you know that." She said

"The footage showed you kill my father." I said

"If I had killed your father you know I would have made sure there was no footage. I was trained how to kill and get away with it so I know how to avoid cameras." She said

"Enough talk now you die." I said and used my lasers eyes but, she dodged.

"Please Jon don't make me do this." She said

"I will do to you what you did to my father." I said and I punched her sending her flying into the alley wall. All of a sudden a figure dropped down and stopped me from killing Maya.

"Jon we don't kill." Damian said

"That's funny coming from you mister assassin." I said

"I know your grieving but you can't kill her." he said

"Why not?" I asked

"She didn't kill him." He said

"The footage shows her killing him." I said

"She is being set up." He said

"Do you have any proof?" I asked

"She was at work when your father died. Look at this footage." He said

"Maya I am so sorry." I said

"I understand you wanted revenge." She said

"So who killed Superman and why did they do it?" I asked

"To get to you and Damian it obviously that bitch Talia." She said

"That makes a lot of sense." Damian said

"Well then I am going to kill her." I said

"I can't let you do that." He said

"Why not?" I asked

"She has hundreds of assassins which are capable of killing you." He said.

"I am sorry about this." I said and knocked him out.

"Jon what the hell!?!" Maya yelled

"Are you gonna help me or do I have to knock you out too?" I asked

"I can't just let you kill yourself so I'll help you." She said. I took Maya and we flew all the way to the main base of the league of assassins. I broke the wall of the building.

"No need to attack this is my fight." Talia said to her men

"You killed my father!" I yelled

"Don't worry you're next." She said

"No you are." I said

"You guys deal with the girl but, don't kill her." Talia said and then took out a blade it had a normal hilt but the blade was made out of kryptonite. she started to walk toward me so I used my laser eyes to hurt her she jumped out of the way but, It still hit her foot. Wait where did she go? There was a sharp pain in my gut so I looked down and saw her blade went right through me. She took out and I fell. "Like father like son."

DAMIAN'S POV

I woke up and went straight to the batcave. "There you are master Damian." Alfred said.

"Jon went after my mother." I said

"There's a message from Your mother ." He said and turned on the computer on the screen there was a message.

Damian I am sorry for you loss.


	8. Last Chance

DAMIAN'S POV

I couldn't believe what I had just read. "Master Damian before doing anything stupid please wait for your father." Alfred said

"I am sorry Alfred I can't. Besides I have my own team and Jon was apart of that team so it is our job to kick my mother ass." I said

"Damian please don't kill her." He said

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked

"Because if you do all the progress you have made since being here is meaningless." He said

"I don't care she killed Jon and now I must kill her." I said

"If you kill her you are betraying your father." He said

"How so?" I asked

"By killing her you will break the most sacred rule of being a hero." He said

"I will try my best not to kill that bitch." I said

"That is all I ask." He said

"Bye Pennyworth." I said

"Bye Master Damian." He said and I took off in the batwing. When I reached the tower I entered and then told the team to get here right away.

"Damian what's wrong?" Beastboy asked

"Talia killed Jon." I said

"Don't give up hope last time we thought Jon was dead he wasn't. He said

"Talia is not like that when she says someone is dead they are dead." I said

"There is still a chance so we must go save him." Starfire said.

The

"I have a plan." I said and told them the plan.

"We don't have any time to waste we must go now." She said. Me,Aqualad,and Kid Flash went in the batwing while the others flew there. When we got there we noticed the huge hole in the wall. I knew they would be protecting that wall so we went through the front.

"You guys deal with the assassins Talias mine." I said

"Son I am so sorry." She said and pointed at Jon laying in a pool of blood. I ran over to him and he had no pulse he was dead.

"Bitch that was your last chance." I said pulling out my sword

"You are not supposed to call your mother such mean names." She said

"Your not my mother. Mothers love their children and you don't you used me as a weapon. Guess what mother I am a weapon the weapon that will kill you." I said and attacked.

We kept dodging and blocking until I managed to trip my mother. She still had her blade and she threw it at me but missed. She pulled something out of her pocket it was a gun she started shooting I dodged all of them but one hit Aqualad. I quickly got the gun out of her hand and pointed it at her. "Goodbye forever mother." I said

"You won't kill me." She said. I had my finger on the trigger when I remembered Alfred's words.

"You're right I won't kill you because if I did that would be betraying my father the only parent that actually cares." I said and then knocked her out by hitting her with the gun.


	9. Chapter 9

DAMIAN'S POV

I ran over to Jon's dead body and I had an idea. I can still save him.

"Guys I have a plan to save Jon." I said

"It's too late you can't save him." Beastboy said

"I have died before and here I am." I said

"What are you talking about." He asked

"The pit." I said

"Doesn't that turn people crazy?" Raven asked

"Only temporarily. I need you guys to help me the pit is heavily guarded." I said

"How about we use Talia as a hostage." Beastboy suggested

"That might work if they think we will kill her then they'll let us through." I said

"Ok let's do this." I said and grabbed my mother. Beastboy retrieved my sword and held it to her throat and started walking. I picked up Jon and followed. When we got to the pit nobody was there. "Oh fuck it's a fucking trap!!" I yelled and my mother got out of Beastboy grasp and knocked him out.

"When I want people dead they stay dead." She said and an army of assassins were behind her.

"Let us through mother." I said

"Why on earth would I do that?" She asked

"You either let us through or die." I said

"Would you betray the only parent that cares." She asked

"If it means saving Jon." I said

"Very well you have chosen I will grant you this one favor." She said and let us through. I placed Jon in the pit and healed him. When Jon awoke he charged at Talia. Jon's hand was at her chest and she gasped. Then I realized what had happened Jon had killed my mother Talia Al Ghul is dead and Jon is alive.

JON'S POV

I awoke and had no control over my body. I charged right at Talia and ripped her heart out. "Damian I am so sorry it was an accident." I said

"I know" he said

"Don't you hate me?" I asked

"I could never hate you." He said. When I looked around I noticed all the assassins bowing.

"You are the new king of the league." An assassin said

"I left that life behind years ago." He said and we left for the tower. When we go there he pinned me against a wall and started kissing me.

"Get a room." Beastboy said.

"No." Damian said turned around flipped Beastboy and then started kissing me again.

There was this hungry look in his eye but he will just have to wait for what he wants.

Yet again we beat the impossible. Our greatest enemies and our families tried to tear us apart and failed. Several people got in our way but here we are stronger together.

Our love won and they didn't break us. "I will always love you Damian." I said

"I love you too beloved." he said in a soft and loving tone then put his hand on my cheek and kissed. I am the happiest man alive.

 

A/N This is the end of this story. If you guys want me to I might make a third book. 

If I don't end up making a third book thanks for reading and supporting me.


End file.
